The Samurai
by HIiZI
Summary: Summary Apa jadinya jika mifune mempunyai seorang anak dan dibunuh bersama istrinya karena menyelidiki arsip kejadian dikonoha - "Aoki uhuk-uhuk pergilah kekonoha, berikan ini supaya dia tahu siapa kamu uhuk-uhuk dan cari hokage ketujuh!" - Hora diaa adalah temannku!" – "Maaaaf Beliau sedang tidak ada".
1. Chapter 1

**The Samurai**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo Berantakan ~ GaJe ~ Dan Dimaklumi**

 **Sekdar info :Aoki Mifune 12 tahun**

 **:Mifune _tahun**

 **:Kiyoka Mifune _tahun**

 **Summary**

 **Apa jadinya jika mifune mempunyai seorang anak dan dibunuh bersama istrinya karena menyelidiki arsip kejadian dikonoha - "Aoki uhuk-uhuk pergilah kekonoha, berikan ini supaya dia tahu siapa kamu uhuk-uhuk dan cari hokage ketujuh!" - Hora diaa adalah temannku!" – "Maaaaf Beliau sedang tidak ada".**

 **Enjoyyy It**

Citttt Citttt

Suara burung-burung benyanyi dipagi hari adalah yang terbaik dentakan bambu dengan penuhnya air di kolam , dunia yang damai dan udara yang segar telah membuat sesosok orang yang sedang bermeditasi dan salah satu jendral dari negara besi dan komandan aliansi perang ke-3 yang sudah pensiun ini merasa hidup dengan masa mudanya lagi…..

Tapi

"Oiiii! AOKI! Cepat bangun sampai kapan kau akan terus bergelut dengan futonmu itu hah!." Teriak salah satu anggota dari bangunan jepang kuno itu.

"Hooaam…. Ya~~~" Sahut lemas anak yang menjadi korban (atau pelaku) dari terikan itu.

TWITCH terlihat pertigaan dari kepala keluarga yang sedang bermeditasi di teras itu, dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dia menjadi tenang kembali dan…...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berat.

greseek (suara pintu geser -_-)

"Hora, bangun! atau oka-sama tidak akan membuatkan mu the hijau lagi!." jerit sang ibu yang sedang membangunkan anaknya dengan cara mengancam dan itu pun membuat mata sang anak yang tadi berat seberat kau pikir sendiri, itu membuka lebar-lebar matanya.

"HA'III, lihat oka-sama aku sudah bangun."

"Haaah ya ampun, oka-sama tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika oka-samamu ini tidak ada hah" Jelas sang ibu yang tidak pernah lelah memarahi anaknya itu

"Hoaam itu tidak mungkin aku oka-sama dan otou-sama tidak akan berpisah" Meskipun mendengar jawaban dari si anak yang masih setengah mengumpulkan nyawa tetap saja membuat sang ibu tersentuh.

"Hmm berdoa saja, sudahlah ayo kebawah mandi dan pergi latihan bersama ayahmu itu."

"Ha'i" Dengan semangat dia menjawab

Itulah yang terjadi di setiap harinya ditempat ini yang selalu berisik tapi menyenangkan…

Disebuah Dojo terlihat dua manusia yang sedang duduk dengan posisi bersila.

"Hora aku sudah siap, ayo mulai otou-sama." Tantang sang anak dengan ujung posisi pedang kayu itu disandarkan dibahunya

"Aoki benarkan kuda kudamu dulu dan berhentilah MEMEGANG BOKEN SEPERTI ITU"Bicara sang ayah dengan nada tinggi diakhir

"Hora,bukankah ini adalah kuda-kudaku yang seperti biasanya" Dengan menghela nafas sang ayah menjawab

"Haaah apa kau ingat berapa kali kau terkena boken otou-sama" Dengan posisi berpikir dia menjawab

"Tentu saja, itu aaaa….aaa…aa…..a".

"Sudahku duga, Baiklah ayo kita mulai ". Dengan kuda-kuda yang kuat berkebalikan dengan sang anak yaitu kedua kakinya ia buka lebar-lebar dan mempunyai banyak celah.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Awww, ita-ita-ita sakit oka-sama. "Rintih aoki saat sedang diobati oleh sang ibu.

"Dengar ini salahmu sendiri kamu sudah diperingati berapa kali oleh otou-sama mu untuk berkuda-kuda dengan benar" Sahut sang ibu

"Kejamnya, itaiiii" Dan begitulah yang terjadi.

"Sudah ada kemajuan tentang hal itu suamiku"Tanya koyuki

"Mmm iya, disini ada yang aneh kenapa meraka bergerak cepat dengan kejadian yang ini tetapi yang lain mereka biasa - biasa saja bahkan seolah tidak peduli ini sangat aneh." Mendengar apa yang dituturkan suaminya sang istripun bertanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini suamiku."

"Karena ini adalah balas budiku untuk naruto-san dia pernah membantuku disaat genting dan seorang samurai harus bisa membalas budi seseorang, kuyoki ."Jelasnya

"Ohh disini rupanya kalian"Sahut dengan nada mengejek karena dia mengira ibu dan ayahnya sedang bermesraan didapur.

"Eh, hahaha apa yang kau bicarakan aoki "Bantah mifune

"Huuu".Ejek sang anak

"Oh ya aoki tolong kamu gantikan oka-sama untuk belanja hari ini ya, karena hari ini otou-sama pinggangnya kambuh lagi"Pinta sang ibu dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya dan itu membuat aoki menjadi bingung

'apa itu kenapa perasaanku tidak enak seperti ini, ya apapun itu terserah'.Batinya

"Haiii de su."Dengan semangat dia menjawab

Setelah bersiap dia kemudian berangkat dan tak lupa satu boken ada dipingganya.

"Itekimasu."Teriak dengan semangat sang anak.

"Itterashai"Sahut mereka berdua

Dan tanpa disadari Tragedi akan terjadi…..

'Hmm Bahan-bahanya seperti biasanya'Tanyanya didalam hati

Setelah mendapatkan bahan yang dibutuhkan aoki segera akan pulang tapi tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara yang mecurigakan dari arah semak belukar yang terhubung kehutan, penasaran apa yang terjadi diapun mengahampiri suara tadi

"Ahh sudah hampir sore aku harus pulang."ucapnya

"tolong lepaskan kami!."..

!

'Suara apa itu.'Berlari dengan kecepatan standar dan memasuki hutan itu dia melihat enam orang empat diantaranya terlihat seperti bandit yang sedang menindas dua orang pedagang

"Hora, apa yang kalian lakukan"Teriaknya dengan lantang dan itu membuat semua orang yang berada disana melihat kearahnya.

"Huh,hey anak kecil brengsek kau pikir kau ini siapa apa masalahmu kau ingin menjadi pahlawan untuk dua orang yang tidak berguna ini."ucap sang bandit

"aku memang anak kecil tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menghabisi kalian semua."tantang aoki

Dengan cepat dia mencabut bokennya dan semua bandit bersiap untuk menghajar dia, saat salah satu bandit menyerangnya dari samping dia menghindarinya dengan memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyerang si bandit itu.

"Hah!."Terkejut melihat tebasannya dihindari dengan mudah, aoki menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menebas balik si lawan

'satu jatuh.'batinya,kena telak itu yang bisa dikatakan.

Melihat salah-satu rekannya dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh seorang anak kecil tiga orang bandit itu menyerangnya dengan bersamaan dan mereka berpikir jika begitu dia tidak bisa menghindar tapi itu salah Seringai terbentuk dibibirnya.

"IAIDO!" Ucapnya sambil bergerak maju dengan cepat serta gerakan posisi sedikit membungkuk dan tiba-tiba aoki sudah berada di belakang mereka dengan posisi tangan akan menyarungkan bokennya.

"Huaaa."Ketiga bandit itu tergeletak dengan luka yang parah

"Huh ternyata tanganku masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan teknik otou-sama." Ucapnya dengan kecewa.

Mengabaikan hal itu dan keempat bandit, dia memalingkan wajahnya itu kedua orang tersebut.

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja."Tanya sang penyelamat.

"Ha'I terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami tuan muda."Jawab sang kakek

"Ahaha itu tidak masalah, tte jangan panggilaku begitu."sahutnya

"Ah lancang kami, kami belum memperkenalkan diri aku adalah Teuchi dan ini cucuku Mihaku kami dari konoha."meskipun si cucu malu-malu bersembuyi dibalik baju si kakek

"Ah salam kenal. Oh ya aku Aoki, Aoki Mifune ." salamnya,sebelum itu terlihat serabut merah dikedua pipi si cucu, ya itu wajar aoki memiliki rambut abu-abu sama seperti ayahnya dengan gaya menyapunya kebelakang dengan rambut belakang berdiri, mata yang bulat tapi tajam berwarna ungu , tubuh yang tegap ditambah dengan mengenakan kimono pria membuatnya terlihat sedikit gagah meskipun sedikit melorot.

"Eh, mifune?."Bingung karena mendengar itu aokipun segera menjawabnya

"Ya aku ini adalah anak mifune si pemilik pedang kurosawa itu dan oji-san pergilah selagi para bandit itu sedang tak sadarkan diri." Dengan bangga dia jelaskan.

"Begitu ya, baiklah , sekali lagi terima kasih atas pertolongannya."Balasnya

Setelah kejadian tadi tibalah dia dirumah dengan senyuman sumiringah tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Aku pulang."Teriak aoki

… tidak ada yang menyahut dia berteriak sekali lagi sama saja nihil, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dia mencari kepenjuru rumah dan tidak menemukan ibu dan ayahnya tinggal kamarnya saja yang belum dia tujui.

Dan setelah membuka pintunya betapa terkejutnya saat melihat kedua orang tuanya ada diteras kamarnya dia tersenyum mengahampiri mereka tapi hilang seketika senyuman itu ketika melihat ibu dan ayahnya berlumuran darah.

Aoki tetunduk dengan rasa nyeri di ulu hati dengan memengang sekuat tenaga.

A-ao-aoki."mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh ayahnya dia langsung menghampirinya.

"Oto-." Belum selesai aoki berucap sang ayah menyelanya dengan.

"Aoki uhuk-uhuk pergilah kekonoha, berikan ini supaya dia tahu siapa kamu uhuk-uhuk dan cari hokage ketujuh!"

To be Continued

Yo Minna-san menurut kalian ini kepanjangan atau tidak maaf kalo iya nanti akan saya usahakan menjadi standar

Dan mohon reviewnya karena reveiw anda adalah motovasi saya


	2. Chapter 2

**The Samurai**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **Berantakan ~ Gaje ~ Dan Dimaklumi**

 **Sekedar info : Aoki Mifune 13 tahun**

 **: Mifune 47 tahun (Dead)**

 **: Kiyoka 34 tahun (Dead)**

 **Summary**

 **Apa jadinya jika mifune mempunyai seorang anak dan terbunuh bersama istrinya karena menyelidiki arsip kejadian dikonoha " Aoki uhuk-uhuk pergilah kekonoha, berikan ini supaya dia tahu siapa kamu uhuk-uhuk dan cari hokage ketujuh!" – "Hora diaa adalah temanku" – "Maaaaf beliau sedang tidak ada"**

 **Enjoyyy it**

Citt citt

Seperti biasanya burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang dan gembira tapi tidak bagi seorang anak yang ada di sebuah kolam dan ditengahnya terdapat batu yang selalu dipakai oleh sang ayah untuk bermeditasi

"…"

Termenung akan kesedihan dan tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, memperhatikan terus kedua gundukan tanah yang tak jauh darinya

" **FlashBack"**

"A-ao-aoki."mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh ayahnya dia langsung menghampirinya.

"Oto-." Belum selesai aoki berucap sang ayah menyelanya dengan.

"Aoki uhuk-uhuk pergilah kekonoha, berikan ini supaya dia tahu siapa kamu uhuk-uhuk dan cari hokage ketujuh!"

"Hah" Shock itulah yang aoki sekarang rasakan bibirnya,lidahnya dan mulutnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali

"Apa maksudmu otou-sama dan apa gulungan ini ".Tanyanya dengan nada kekhawatir tapi tidak ada respon apapun yang terdengar

"Otou-sama , oi otou-sama okite iru otou-sama OTOU-SAMA!"

" **FlashBack" END**

Dan setelah itu aoki mengubur keduanya sampai menjelang pagi.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada kami, ini bukan takdir kami dan tidak mungkin otou-sama memiliki musuh setelah apa yang terjadi".Ucapnya dengan penuh kebingungan

"Apanya yang harus hokage ketujuh dari negara api tahu! Dialah penyebab kematian orang tuaku, dialah yang harus bertangung jawab atas insiden ini dan **ITU** **PASTI!** ".Ucap dengan sumpahnya.

"Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil ".tiba tiba dia teringat akan kata-kata sang ayah

('Ukuran dan bentuk bukanlah suatu hal yang penting).Itulah yang terlintas dipikirannya

'Jadi pada akhirnya aku harus membalaskan dendam ini, tapi tunggu jika bukan dia orangnya lalu siapa mungkinkah dari petinggi negara ini tapi untuk apa mereka melakukannya'.Batinnya dan setelah itu dia bangkit lalu pergi ke makam orang tuanya.

"Baiklah aku akan mencari informasi tentang ini dan tetap dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab, kalian tidak perlu khawatir Oka-Sama, Otou-Sama"Tegasnya

Disebuah tempat yang gelap dan minimnya pencahayaan serta terdengar suara desahan wanita, terdapat 14 orang 12 diantaranya seperti bodyguard disisi satu sama lain 2 laginya adalah orang yang saling berhadapan bedanya yang satu berlutut dan satunya lagi duduk dengan kursi singgasana serta ditemani oleh 2 wanita dipangkuannya

"He~He~he~ jadi mereka telah membuhnya hahaha luar biasa".Tanyanya pada seseorang hadapannya.

"Ha'i tapi yang satu meloloskan diri Goushuijn-Sama".Ucapnya dengan tenang

"APA! Cih tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah bukan apa-apa".Terangnya dengan angkuh

"Apa anda yakin"

"Aku tak perlu mengatakan hal yang sama padamu dua kali dasar sampah".

"Ha'i saya permisi Goushuijn-Sama" Pamitnya pemuda itu dengan poker face

Saat ini aoki sedang mencari dan mempelajari gulungan ayahnya dan membaca gulungan yang diberikan padanya disaat terakhirnya ,dia befikir apa ini? juga dengan kekuatan serta teknik yang ia miliki seakarang belumlah cukup untuk pergi kesana dan juga dia harus terus berlatih meditasi meskipun dia belum tahu apa tujuan dari meditasi itu.

"Horaa! Apa ini semua dasar dari gulungan ini adalah meditasi dan juga apa ini tertulis bahwa _pemikiran yang jernih dapat memperkuat pertahanan dari kuda-kuda_ , apa hubungannya dengan kuda-kuda"itulah yang membuatnya sweetdrop serta bertanya-tanya.

Berlatih dan menganalisa - Berlatih dan menganalisa - Berlatih dan menganalisa itulah yang ia lakukan selama ini tanpa bimbingan dari siapapun dia terus berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga lalu bagaimana dengan warga yang lain tentu mereka tidak tahu bahwa keluarga mifune telah dibunuh dan hanya menyisakan sorang anak yang seharusnya ada dipelukan sang orang tua karena kediaman mereka terletak ditengah hutan.

 **Skip 1 tahun**

Ditengah kerumunan orang ada satu orang yang masih dibilang seukuran anak-anak yang mencolok dengan jubah putih dan corak ungu serta wajah yang tertutupi sedang membeli sesuatu.

"Oji-san berapa harga apel ini" Tanya seseorang itu

"I-Itu 120ryo tuan" Jawab sang pedagang

"Oh" ucapnya sembari memberikan sejumlah uang logam tersebut dan pergi

Saat ia sedang berjalan ditengah hutan angin kencang bertiup dengan keras dan menyebabkan tudung yang menyatu dengan jubahnya itu terbuka dan terlihatlah topeng berwarna putih dengan corak ungu dan terlihat di lubang matanya sepasang mata berwarna ungu yang kelam

"Sudah 1 tahun sejak kejadian itu ya hm"gumanya tetapi dari belakangnya terdengar orang memangilnya dengan kata kasar.

"Hey Bocah apa yang kau lakukan disini hah!"Teriak orang itu dan tanpa menoleh kebelakang dia melenggang pergi

'Hah dia mengacuhkanku sialan dia tidak tahu aku siapa hah' batinnya kesal si bandit itu.

 **Misteryous Men POV**

"Apa-apan dia itu apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku ini siapa"tanya orang itu dengan dirinya hanya untuk menakut-nakuti dia menoleh kebelakang dan….

 **Misteryous Men POV END**

Langkah yang tadinya kencang sekarang tak terdengar caki maki yang tadi terdengar tergantikan dengan tiupan angin.

"Shi-shi-shiroi Yu-YUREI! Huaaa"Teiaknya dengan begitu ketakutan dia tidak bisa lari atau melawan karna dihadapanya itu ada seorang yang ditakuti oleh para penjahat bahkan negara besi mencapnya sebagai teror ke 4 yang ada di negara besi itu.

"Pergilah"Ucapnya dengan nada membunuh dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi dia pergi dengan 1000 langkah

Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya dan membuka topeng tersebut, terlihat wajah yang tampan dengan mata ungu yang tajam yang adalah Aoki Mifune yang berperan sebagai Shiroi Yurei

"Haaah inilah hal yang merepotkan itu menyebalkan" Ucapnya sambil menghela nafas, setelah itu dia melanjutkan perjalannya

'Ini dia perbatasan negara besi dengan negara api, baik pakaianku sudah kurubah mereka akan tahu siapa aku' batinya

Setelah memikirkan itu salah satu penjaga melihat seorang anak yang mendekat.

"Hey nak, apa yang kau lakukan disini"tanya sang penjaga

"oh,ini" jawabnya sambil menunjukan emblem kebangsawanan

"Ko-Kore wa lambang kebangsawanan negara terlebih lagi ini keluarga mifune-sama, he-hey nak apa kau anak dari mifune-sama dan kiyoka-oujo"

"Um" angguknya

Setelah melihat itu para penjaga yang ada disana segera memberi hormat kepada aoki dan salah satu penjaga menanyakan siapa namanya dan berapa umurnya, aoki menjawab seadanya dan tak lupa memberi tahu tujuannya datang kemari setelah itu aoki dipersilakan keluar dari wilayah negara besi.

"Tunggu aku Nanadaime"Ucapnya sambil menatap langit

 **To be Continue**

 **Terima kasih dan untuk reviewers pertama saya**

 **Mifune-Dono : Saya berterima kasih telah membaca fic ini**


End file.
